


That text wasn't for you, dumbass.

by lexahenries



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexahenries/pseuds/lexahenries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Zoe Hart is a total nerd who can't use a phone and send not only a wrong text but a wrong chat to the wrong person? And what if this person is her handsome, full of himself Wade Kinsella? And what if this texts talk about a certain picture about a certain 'hot neighbor'? </p><p>A collection of texts between Zoe&Wade. ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And That Pic

**To Gigi**  
9:32 pm  
I mean he's kinda hot but he's definitely not my type

  
9:34 pm  
you're so picky, can i see a pic?

  
9:36 pm  
I don't have a photo of him,I'm not a stalker!

  
9:38 pm  
yeah you do, stalker liar. remember i have the password to the backup of your phone in case you forget it?

  
9:40 pm  
So what? We're both stalkers. And you're a liar and a plotter too since you tricked me in sending you a photo that you already have.

  
9:42 pm  
i don't have a picture of my hot neighbor saved on my phone, i'm not a maniac like you :P

  
9:44 pm  
I'M NOT A MANIAC. Ugh, you drive me insane. And he's not that hot.

  
9:46 pm  
i love you too :P listen i gotta go, Jason is picking me up any minute. lemme know all the naughty details :P

  
9:48 pm  
You're impossible and the one with a boyfriend. Have fun, talk to you tomorrow :)

  
**To Zoe**  
10.15 pm  
i thought you were a nerd but i never thought you were a stalker too lol

  
10.19 pm  
What are you talking about?!

  
10.22 pm  
i guess you're such a nerd that you don't know how to use a phone but you sent me your recent chat with a certain Gigi  
10.22 pm  
good to know you both think i'm hot can't blame you ;)

  
10.32 pm  
 ~~OMG~~  

~~OMG that wasn't for you~~

i wasn't tlking bout you

  
10.34 pm  
your lack of grammar disagrees with you lol it's okay i think you're kinda hot too ;)

  
10.36 pm  
I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT YOU!!

  
10.38 pm  
Oh... well i guess Lavon is kinda hot too.. have daddy issues?

  
10.40 pm  
GROSS! Lavon is just a friend and you're a jerk.

  
10.42 pm  
i was just kidding. since it's not me or Lavon you can tell me who you were talking about

  
10.44 pm  
Why would I?

  
10.46 pm  
because i asked you?

  
10.48 pm  
I don't think that's a good reason

  
10.50 pm  
c'mon i won't tell anyone! unless you are talking about me, which you are ;)

  
10.52 pm  
George Tucker. I was talking about him, fine?

  
10.54 pm  
Oh, the golden boy. but i don't think he's your neighbor :D

  
10.56 pm  
Gigi is the one with a hot neighbor, not me -.-

  
10.58 pm  
sure. well good for her! and introduce me to her whenever she's coming to bluebell ;)

  
11.00 pm  
She has a boyfriend.

  
11.02 pm  
you must be fun at parties!

  
11.04 pm  
What's that supposed to mean?

  
11.06 pm  
that you need to relax and get a sense of humor sometimes

  
11.08 pm  
I am hilarious. And I don't think you were joking about getting to know Gigi.

  
11.10 pm  
fine i wasn't but i didn't ask you if i could bang her

  
11.12 pm  
Are you sure you wasn't?

  
11.14 pm  
100% sure

  
11.16 pm  
Fine

  
11.18 pm  
you are such an interesting person to talk to!

  
11.20 pm  
Thank you

  
11.22 pm  
that was sarcasm

  
11.24 pm  
I know, I have a sense of humor too.

  
11.26 pm  
mhm not sure about that but you could definitely learn :D

  
11.28 pm  
From you?

  
11.30 pm  
if you want ;)

  
11.32 pm  
No

  
11.37 pm  
So lemme see... you said George Tucker was kinda hot but definitely not your type... i think you two would make a pretty good pair you're both so boring.. if he hadn't a fiancée

  
11.40 pm  
I don't think I asked for your opinion :)

  
11.42 pm  
a smiley face! i thought you didn't know emojis existed! lol

  
11.42 pm  
btw Lemon is even more boring than you so i think you would stand a chance :D

  
11.44 pm  
Did anyone ever tell you that you're a horrible person? By the way, I don't live under a rock.

  
11.46 pm  
multiples times everyday don't worry :) but since you've been so rude to me i could tell to George that you have a pic of him :D

  
11.48 pm  
You wouldn't dare!

  
11.50 pm  
you said yourself i'm a horrible person why wouldn't i?

  
11.52 pm  
You're seriously getting on my nerves!!

  
11.54 pm  
i'm just a click away from it ;)

  
11.57 pm  
FINE! It was a picture of you, happy now?!

  
11.59 pm  
can i see it? :D

  
00.02 pm

NO!

  
\- **Zoe is offline** \- 


	2. And the bet

**To Zoe**  
2:02 pm  
good morning princess ;)  
  
2.33 pm  
It's 2 pm, Wade.  
  
2.36 pm  
whatever i just woke up.. couldn't sleep last night  
  
2.38 pm  
Insomnia?  
  
2.40 pm  
sex ;)  
  
2.44 pm  
Ugh thank you for the details  
  
2.46 pm  
you asked  
  
2.48 pm  
Right, remind me to never ask you anything ever again.  
  
2.50 pm  
looks like i'm not the one who needs to get laid..  
  
2.52 pm  
Jerk. By the way I'm sorry but I have a job I don't have the time to fool around like you.  
  
2.54 pm  
uh, here we have the only person in the world who works! i have a job too princess  
  
2.56 pm  
I don't think that working at the Rammer Jammer and at the practice is the same thing..  
  
2.56 pm  
And stop calling me like that.  
  
3.00 pm  
you're such a prig. you wouldn't survive 2 seconds at the RJ (* rammer jammer)* with everyone screaming their order in your face  
  
3.02 pm  
Please! YOU wouldn't survive with the hypochondriacs and the strangest pricks  
  
3.04 pm  
is this a bet?  
  
3.06 pm  
I'm not getting you near my patients!  
  
3.08 pm  
and i'm not getting you near my clients, i don't want to get fired  
  
3.10 pm  
Looks like we're not going anywhere  
  
3.14 pm  
unless i have Wanda checking on you :D  
  
3.16 pm  
You're such a child  
  
3.18 pm  
and you're such a loser. c'mon i will ask Brick to cover for you and if you survive i'll let you use all the electricity you want for a week  
  
3.22 pm  
A month  
  
3.24 pm  
don't push it  
  
3.28 pm  
Okay a week. And you'll have to meet me in the town square with my heels  
  
3.32 pm  
Fine but if you don't survive the electricity is mine and you'll have to say something nice about me at the RJ in front of everyone :D  
  
3.36 pm  
you have such a high self-esteem  
  
3.38 pm  
oh trust me i do it's not for that. it's just because i know it's the thing that'll piss you off the most ;)  
  
3.42 pm  
Ha ha but it won't happen because I never needed help in my life and I definitely won't need it this time.  
  
3.44 pm  
great because my shift starts in 15 minutes ;)  
  
3.46 pm  
I'll see Wanda there, then.  
  
3.48 pm  
good luck :D  
  
4.00 pm  
Won't need it.

  
**Zoe's browser history**  
how to open a beer  
do you say can i take your order  
how to make nachos  
how to handle a pub full of people and not go crazy  
how to make shrimps because the shrimp guy is creepy  
how to delete your browser history

  
  
6.12 pm  
do you know i won right?  
  
6.16 pm  
You had no right to sneak into my browser history.  
  
6.18 pm  
well next time you should delete it instead of googling how to do it ;)  
  
6.20 pm  
Fine, I'm going to the Rammer Jammer. It's the last time I do a bet with you.  
  
6.22 pm  
later princess :D

  
  
**Dash DeWitt's recording**  
Wade Kinsella is a really good bartender despite the fact that it's not an easy job and I'm sorry if I misjudged him. He's also a friend of mine and not so a terrible person as i always say to him. Thank you for your attention.  
  
 **Post on The Blawker**  
As you just heard, Zoe Hart's words were pretty clear and if you missed the event of the year, the young doctor jumped on a table at the center of the Rammer Jammer and stole everyone's attention to spend some nice words about our favorite bartender. A new couple is about to born? Stay tuned to learn more!

  
  
**To Zoe**  
8.34 pm  
now Dash thinks we are a couple, well done Hart lol  
  
8.36 pm  
I respected the pacts of the bet  
  
8.42 pm  
right. well i have to admit that i cheated a little too because I asked Meatball and his friends to mess with you so i think it's fair to pay the price too.  
 _*attach a photo of Wade with heels on the town square's background*_  
  
8.45 pm  
LOL, this is gonna be my scrensaver for everything!  
  
8.47 pm  
you can add it to your collection of pics of me ;)  
  
8.49 pm  
Ha ha. By the way, I really thought what I said about you and I'm sorry for saying that my job is more important than yours, it's just that it's a stressful period with Brick pushing for the quarterly shares and everything else.  
  
8.51 pm  
you mean your crush on George Tucker? i saw you talking before and i never saw you smile like that  
  
8.55 pm  
I don't have a crush on him! And your picture made me laugh a lot.  
*attach picture of Zoe with a hand on her mouth holding the laughters*  
  
8.58 pm  
so you have a crush on me  
  
9.05 pm  
don't flatter yourself  
  
 **\- Wade is offline -**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Thanks to everyone who read this thingy! I never wrote anything like that before and I never wrote in English since it's not my mothertongue (sorry for any mistakes!!) but I wanted to try so I hope you sort of enjoyed it! lol  
> Please let me know what you think, even if you didn't like it, it is so important to me to receive feedback so I can improve and make a better writing next time!  
> Soo.. hopefully talk to you soon, and #TeamZADE forever!


End file.
